


Ridiculous

by Xazz



Series: R76 Valentine's Event [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Engaged, First Date, M/M, R76 Valentine’s Event, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Somehow they're engaged and have never actually gone on a date before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> /loudest shrugging in the world

Jack found Gabe deep in his ‘cave’, the semi humorous name people called the Blackwatch sector of the base, in his office. He was working and muttering at Athena when Jack knocked and entered without waiting for acknowledgment. Mainly because Gabe never acknowledged anyone when they bothered him in his office. You were expected to wait until he was ready to see you and then he’d come find you. Only person Jack knew who didn’t wait was himself. Gabe didn’t even notice when he came in until his screen changed and Jack guessed Athena was telling him Jack had come in. He looked up, brows going down. “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too,” Jack said and came around to his desk.

“Sorry. I’m working,” Gabe said and pushed the screen down. Jack didn’t ask what he was doing. If he needed to know Gabe would tell him.

“I can see that,” Jack said and sat on the edge of his desk. Gabe looked him up and down. Last time Jack had bothered him in his office it had led to some interesting uses of office furniture.

Gabe leaned back in his chair. “So, what is it?”

“I was just thinking-

“Uh-oh,” Gabe smirked. Jack gave him a stern look but it just made Gabe smirk more.

“I was _thinking_. You’ve been working too much. I haven’t seen you in two weeks.”

“What? Yes you have.”

“Seeing you at meetings does not equal seeing you, or when I make rounds,” Jack said. “Don’t you think that’s weird I haven’t seen my _fiancé_ in two weeks?” Jack gave him another look. Gabe positively wilted and leaned over, scratching his eyebrow awkwardly. “What? Nothing?” Jack challenged him.

Gabe sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been busy.”

“I know. But I miss you,” Gabe looked up at him guiltily, still leaned over on the arm of his chair.

“So what do you want me to do?”

“When was the last time we went out, Gabe?”

Gabe actually had to take a minute. “There was that thing in Geneva-

“That was a UN mandated function, not a date,” Jack said.

“Then that uh… fuck— London thing.”

“Are you trying to tell me you consider espionage a date?”

“I mean with us? Kinda?” Even as he said it Gabe already knew he wasn’t getting that over on Jack. “What about when we went to Alexandria-

“We were visiting Ana in the hospital when she had Fareeha. Are you being serious with this right now?”

Gabe just grimaced. He pushed himself off the arm and sighed, “I don’t remember. _When_ was the last time we went out?”

Really it had been a trick question. Jack knew that but he’d wanted to see if Gabe did. “Never.”

Gabe’s brows went down. “Never? We’ve never gone out?” he was genuinely suspicious and Jack could see him racking his brain for any time they’d gone out on a date. They’d gone out but it was with a friend group. Never just alone. They just gotten close while in service and then in Overwatch and had skipped over the dating part of their relationship for the most part.

“No, never,” Jack said and got off the desk. Gabe’s brows jumped up when Jack moved to straddle his thighs. “Don’t you think that’s ridiculous?”

“That is ridiculous. I don’t know if I believe you,” Gabe said.

“Athena,” Jack said and looked over at her outlet. “Since you’ve known Gabe, have we ever gone on a date together?”

“No, Commander,” Athena said.

“Hey, that’s not fair. She’s on your side,” Gabriel protested.

“According to my video record logs you two have never left the watch point for recreational bonding time together,” Athena said.

Gabriel looked at Jack in befuddlement. “Seriously? That’s…”

“Ridiculous,” Jack said.

Then Gabe fixed his face so he didn’t look so shocked or surprised. “So, what? You wanna start going out?”

“I don’t think it’d be too much trouble since I _never get to see you anymore_ ,” Jack was still a little bitter about that. Gabe grimaced.

“Alright, you made your point,” Gabe said. “Kinda ridiculous we’re going to go on our first date when we’re already getting married.”

“It’s just an agreement. You ain’t got nothing yet,” Jack said and Gabe pouted at him with his big sad Mexican puppy dog eyes, his lip even jutted out a little. Jack smiled despite himself, his teeth against his lips before they pulled away into an actual grin. “Aww, don’t make that face Gabby,” he said and kissed Gabe’s pouty lower lip. “Find somewhere nice for us to go,” he said, right up to Gabe’s face.

“I gotta?”

“ _Yes._ _You_ are taking _me_ out,” Jack said firmly and a little roughly grabbed Gabe’s lapels.

“Alright. Fair enough,” Gabe said, enjoying the entire thing really. “I have a ‘do by’ date, Commander Morrison?” he asked.

“Friday,” Jack said, still just a few inches from Gabe’s face. This was possibly the most threatening and seductive date planning ever.

“Yes, sir,” Gabe said with a teasing little smirk. Jack knew he expected another kiss from the tension but Jack wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. “That all, sir?”

Jack pulled his lapels a little and then to be an absolute ass about the entire thing let him go and got off Gabe’s lap. Gabe looked very confused. “See you Friday, Commander,” Jack said and gave a little sarcastic half salute to his Blackwatch Commander before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it kudos are nice but comments make my heart all happy.


End file.
